


SILVER LUST

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: CP: 陆马陆互攻有有神秘嘉宾客串一发完
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	SILVER LUST

小东西拽什么，最后还不是得听话。riku san摁了摁kazuma的后腰，把他过长的衬衫下摆又往上一捋，得意地想。

kazuma弯着腰，双手撑在化妆台边，抬头看向镜子里，微红的脸，蒙上水雾的双眼，目光掠过身后微笑着，揉弄，拍打自己臀肉的对方，忽然觉得有些滑稽，盖过了本应有的情动或羞赧。

说着“讨厌你”的前辈，却一而再，再而三，在休息室，店后门外小巷，隔壁俱乐部的洗手间，甚至是同样“讨厌”的吸烟室……偶遇，或是更准确而言，“捕获”，然后做爱。

不需要理由，连调情前奏也变得多余……短暂而高效的肉体相交，抽插，刺激，彼此满足，高潮过后，怀着莫名其妙的余韵，大路朝天，各走一边。

kazuma曾以为，这会是他和riku san之间，最恰当的相处方式了。

可今天好像……有些不一样呢。

最近，店里开发了线上招待平台，出于试运营需要，初始便交代两位人气top，分别在合适的时间，和聊天室内的客人直播互动。

店长没有具体说明，kazuma不想耽误日常工作，只好趁夜场服务前的晚饭时间，找了个无人的化妆室角落坐下，深呼吸几个回合，脱下外套放在一旁。

他低头瞧了眼，黑色衬衫大开了领口，几乎一解到底。只是打招呼，聊聊天的话，应该问题不大……反响好的话，才会有下一波更大胆的企划吧，嗯哼……不知不觉，也会像riku san那样思考了呢，他想，会考虑起客人的事……可不像刚进店那会儿的自己了啊。

kazuma摇摇头，又系上两颗衣扣，毫无预兆地上线了。涌入聊天室的客人，比预想的要多，他一下子不太适应，同时也为各种陌生，匿名的溢美之词而颇感自得。

很高兴嘛，kazuma这小子…… 餐厅吧台前，riku san用力嚼着香草鸡肉丸子，一边用刚注册的新客账号，刷起聊天室里的实时评论。

盯着kazuma大片坦露的胸膛，线条起伏的浅米色肌肤，以及当中那道，清淡而不失流畅的沟痕，riku san不觉加快了进食速度。

他咽下最后一块西兰花，刚好能对上kazuma颔首，略眯着眼凑近镜头，飞快地笑了下，随即又缩回去，不好意思似的，抬头望天的神情。

好像是，读到了什么不得了的点评……来不及细究，只继续以目光逡巡，品味，思索。不经意舒展的纤细颈项，更突显了同样纤巧精致的喉结，锁骨……青涩又慵懒的色气感，都是kazuma的武器嘛……

riku san咕嘟嘟喝了一大杯冰水，清清嗓子，又瞄了眼手表。想要在今天的话，貌似这个时间点也不错呢…… 他环顾周近，掏出随身化妆镜，快速整理仪容，调动出明媚笑容，然后换号上线。

看到有客人说“riku kun也在直播”，kazuma愣了一瞬，转念想，这倒也符合对方一向的作风呢。忽略屏幕下方一连十数条，“要不要一起连线看看”的留言，他垂下眼睛，状若轻蔑地微笑，一边往后挪了下镜头，顺便调整坐姿。

空出一手解了余下衣扣，他看向镜头，缓缓张开双腿。明明长裤还穿得齐整，举止也不比平日招待客人时更露骨，然而在“众目睽睽”之下，一点一滴，都会被赋予别样解读。

挑逗，挑衅，挑战……也许全是自己的本意，此刻kazuma却无从分辨。

聊天室实时在线人数已超五万，riku san那边又会是多少呢……他会知道吗，是我先开始的。无论如何，你都会落后的哦，riku san……kazuma心不在焉地答问，一边暗自懊恼，早应该多准备一台，也许能登到那边去……侦察么。

毕竟知己知彼，才是……停！不关我的事，反正……我是不会先退出的。kazuma明白，好胜又爱多想的自己，大多数时候，并不太讨人喜欢。

店长也不止一次规劝过，kazuma非常优秀，但还是要好好与前辈们相处才行噢……只是一旦想到riku san，灼伤眼球般的美艳容颜也好，几近完美的身材，盛气凌人的姿态也好，从心下到身下，腾腾的就升起了蓝焰。

所以才会一次次，与对方在不那么适当的场合，时间，做着那种……可以称得上是“绝对谬误”的事。甚至在看到那条突入的，以加粗标红字体发送的评论时，脑内“轰”的一声，瞬间连性器也有了反应。

真的很想看呢，kazuma kun和riku san一起直播，要是能互相爱抚，做爱就更好啦。

像为强调自己的渴求和诚意，紧接着，还有相同格式的一条：我愿意付费的哦，马上就可以申请办理吗，最顶级的会员资格……

riku san这边也出现了，几行刺目红字，很快被其他评论刷下去。不必理会……但也许……他歪头想了想，大黑眼珠悠悠一转，甜甜地笑了。kazuma他啊，是我很喜欢的后辈呢。大家请等一下，我们一起来，给他一个惊喜，好嘛……

这个……还需要追加一份吗——啊，不好意思，我是不是，打扰到什么了……忽然靠近的脚步和语声，把riku san吓得不轻。幸而有着top的职业意识，他不着痕迹地调整好，再次展露灿烂笑容，同时向眼前不知所措的娃娃脸比了个手势，以示无碍。

hokuto是我们店里的新人主厨，料理水准超一流，脸也长得非常……可爱呢。无视对方摆手兼摇头的拒绝信号，riku san还是换过镜头，飞快地往前上方一掠。不行哦，hokuto暂时还不打算转行吧，哈哈……想和本人见面的话，欢迎来到店里……

果然是，很有魄力的前辈啊……虽然严格来说，自己并不需要这种“提携”。hokuto想，自己该离开了，却抵不过riku san礼貌而强硬的求助，替他向另一位聊天室同事，kazuma，发送了连线邀请。

kazuma kun会接受吗，那位个性独特，与自己大概算是同期的“新人”…… hokuto搜索着有限记忆，觉得事情似乎……越发有趣了呢。见riku san没有让自己滚蛋的意思，他默默收拾完吧台，才施施然退入后厨，为对方追加了一份香草鸡肉丸子。

刚刚麻烦你了，谢了啊……欸，领带很不错嘛。端着食物出来时，riku san刚好结束直播，抬头打量着hokuto，后者自然地点点头。嗯呐，上个月逛街时候看到的，款式和材质都很少见，就咬牙买了下来……hokuto露出人畜无害的微笑，又挠了挠额角。

我明白的，过了试用期不久，对吧……riku san没动丸子，只托着腮，继续端详对方。其实可以考虑看看噢，hokuto这么漂亮的脸蛋，会很受欢迎的。没准第一个月就能拿到人气top，别说领带了，xxxx的本季衣橱必备，还不是想要就能有……

hokuto惊讶地揉揉鼻尖。riku san别开玩笑了，我，我干不来的…… 他在围裙上蹭了蹭，然后掰起手指，开始论证。嘴笨，懒惰，贪吃又贪睡，还欠缺眼力……这样的我，和优秀的riku san，或者kazuma kun相比，实在是太差劲了……

说到最后，他自己也不好意思了，连忙拿过riku san的杯子，嘿嘿笑着，给它添满水。真是天大的玩笑，hokuto想，怎么可能……

虽说对人间观察有着不亚于美食的热情，但对参与其中，甚至被当成工具这种事，自己可是，一点兴趣也没有呢。

何况，像riku san这种明晃晃的霸道试探，谁敢真接招啊…… 看对方一脸“警报解除”的松快模样，hokuto不禁暗笑。差不多了吧，犹豫着要不要提醒前辈，离夜场服务还有不到一个半小时。

大家都应该各自……利用这段时间，好好准备一下呢……hokuto这样想着，正要向riku san告辞，却被他叫住了。

急促有力的敲门声响起，kazuma想也不想，吁了口气，起身前去开门。riku san猛地蹿入，反手落了锁，半揽半推的，把他逼至化妆台前。

不愿意连线是嘛，哼嗯……riku san吻住kazuma，一手掀开他敞着的长款衬衫，顺着腰侧，抚上后者左胸，从胸肌侧沿而上，拇指揉着乳晕外围，搔刮挑逗，却不再深入。

明明是……riku san先不打招呼，就……呃啊……kazuma吸着对方舌尖，吞咽交混的津液，一边嘟囔着。嗯……后来我……不也，接受邀请了嘛……他有样学样，隔着riku san的衬衣，拨弄起他的乳头，又嫌不够得力，还用指节抓挠那两团饱满胸肌。

回想连线时对方神色淡漠，让自己不得不强找话题的情状，riku san不免有些恼恨。然而此际看kazuma脸红气喘，微挺着胸膛，难耐地蹭向自己手掌的样子，又觉他煞是可爱。

两厢对冲，只激得欲火愈盛。riku san当即运力把他抱起，臀部靠坐在化妆台上，两条腿细长长垂下来，鞋尖堪堪点到地面。再扒拉下那衬衫，低头张嘴便咬了他肩头一口，沿着肩线，锁骨，一路舔吻往下，轮番含住左右乳头，乳晕，与周近的皮肉一道，连啃带吮，引出他阵阵低吟。

不，不能……啊嗯……待会儿还要招待客人，riku san这是要，破坏约定……嗯哼……呼……kazuma不介意在夜间服务前，与前辈简单快活一场。然而对方明显越界的举动，让他又痛又爽的同时，产生了些许疑惑。

啧啧……kazuma还记得客人这回事哈。riku san玩弄够了乳头，又舔上他的腹肌，肚脐，双手追随唇舌，直达脐下裤腰。穿成那样，在几万人的聊天室里……至于吗kazuma，那些家伙……连正经客人都不算哪…… riku san抬头看向kazuma，努着嘴，眼里湿漉漉的，竟带了一点委屈。

然而手下动作不停，他解了那长裤，一拽开，指掌便隔着内裤，覆上kazuma隆起的性器，游戏似的揉搓起来。他们留言说，想看riku和kazuma直播，做爱呢……kazuma那里也收到了吗，所以才……变得这么硬了啊……

他略侧了头，用脸颊贴上那处，然后是鼻尖，嘴角。唇瓣开合，崇圣礼敬般，亲吻越发硬热的性器，最后轻叼着内裤边，干脆地扯落。嫩红性器弹出，打在riku san的眼睫鼻梁，肉声乍响，便在kazuma的注视下，被前者含入口中。

这并不是第一次，riku san用嘴替他解决……轻松愉快，或是充满戏谑的角力感，却绝不似今天，说不清道不明，他第一次感受到一种……比渴求更浓烈的欲望。

极力舔吮，吞咽肉棒的riku san，一改以往自我沉醉的迷狂，只是直勾勾盯实他，不放过任一下，表情，身体的反应，变化。眸光深邃，如绳索，如捕网，如牢笼，是要牵扯，要侵占，要泼天漫海，围追堵截……

kazuma隐约有些怕。然而身下传来的舒爽快感，让他暂且抛却不知所云的细碎思考。被好好招待过的性器囊袋，晶亮湿润，前端沾染不少黏液，是riku san喉间深处，最温柔热情的馈赠——唤起他曾经，将性器埋入对方小穴时，所感受过的丰厚充盈。

啊不行了……我想……riku san，我可以吗……让我先来……kazuma摸着对方发顶，不自觉地挺动下身，语气也放软不少，更以大腿内侧的嫩滑肌肤，蹭上他的耳廓腮侧。

毕竟还是个小狼崽呢，闻了点肉香就…… 高潮前夕，在焦躁与失神之际，徘徊不安的kazuma，让riku san轻易便摆布了。他全身只剩下一件黑色长衬衫，松松挂在肘上，双腿举起，大张成一个拉阔的M字，任对方捧起双臀，手口并用，舔砸有声。

听话噢……kazuma乖乖的，待会儿就让你快乐…… 见那处小穴松动得差不多，riku san把他抱下来翻了身，左手抚弄着腰臀，右手伸三指，揉按着搅进了kazuma唇内，抽出后移，送入小穴，如此往复。

哦嗯……哈啊……我们到底……在干什么……也许不到一小时，半小时后，就要夜场营业的所谓“人气top”……真是疯了…… 随着riku san在后方插入，kazuma不得不塌腰抬臀，改撑为趴，伏在化妆台面，看着镜中情景，脑子里乱哄哄的，转过头便要将脸挡在肘弯内。

kazuma讨厌看到嘛，被人从后面来的样子……可是很性感噢，我很喜欢……riku san一边动作，一边俯下身，啮咬他的耳垂。这样吧，我有个办法…… 前者说着从外套口袋里掏出一卷皮质领带，蒙上kazuma双眼，在他脑后打了活结。

高级货就是不一样……riku san拽住领带一收，kazuma便被迫昂起头，双唇微启，急促喘息着，紧张，恐惧又兴奋。小穴一下绞紧，惹得riku san重重哼出了声。

看对方被自己干得几乎站立不住，只能空出一手挣扎，他更觉爽利，如在云端。当下更扯掉kazuma仅余的衬衫，扔到一旁，又用领带留出的部分，捆过他双手，固定在后腰。

一切如同他早已幻想的那般，被剥夺部分感官，以及行动自由的kazuma，受制于人，也不会丧弃自尊，绝不认输的kazuma，扭动着纤细而不失坚韧的身体，极力反击……最后却沦陷在情欲和快感的深渊里，无法挣脱——

实在是，太美味了。怎么也品尝不够呢……

想是这么想，现实是riku san必须抬腕看表，估摸着结束清理的时间，最好还能冲个澡，不然遇到挑剔的客人，怕是要有意见…… 至于可怜的kazuma……运气够好的话，身上的印子过两天也会消掉，在那以前，还是可以做些清谈招待吧……

哼哼……凭什么呢，让来历不明的人，看不花钱的乐子，没这个道理噢。这样美味的kazuma应该，应该要再…… “应该”不出头绪，riku san只好掐住他的细腰，加力抽插了几十下，在后者高潮的同时，也隔着安全套，释放在对方体内。

好歹是前辈，不能做得太过分。尽管他很想，真正来一次无套，把精液射满kazuma的小穴……够了，打住！riku san差点给自己一巴掌，深呼吸数下，抽身而出，处理好下身后，又抱kazuma到墙角的组合沙发上，替他解了束缚。

皮质领带早在kazuma动作时，从眼部松脱至嘴巴，又被他咬出好几排齿印。眼看是不能物归原主了，riku san想，之后还得想法子套小主厨的话，看哪里能买回条新的…… 正烦恼着，脖子一窒，却是被对方用另一头勒住了。

让我做哦，riku san答应过的。kazuma言简意赅，不依不饶，右手一拉一带，riku san便低头扑在他怀里，还被啃了一口——这次是在下唇里侧，不破相，但是足够疼。

那日手忙脚乱，不得不和店长请假，推迟营业时间的窘况，并未让riku san记住教训，从此少去“招惹”小狼崽。一切如旧，该堵堵该干干，恼了乐了，旁人素知他俩关系微妙，倒也不甚在意。

确认对方无意转行后，他也不再有工夫搭理hokuto。只是忽然想起，趁某日休假，到买手店里随意挑了一条近似款的皮质领带，打算找个忙时给他送去。反正看得清看不清，前辈给的，他总得收下吧……

然而过了几天，hokuto提着礼品袋，竟在店后门外等住了他。

不好意思，riku san，我在想，这好像……不是我借你的那条领带吧。hokuto微笑着，取出领带，向他逐处展示，分析。其实我也不是要怪罪riku san，虽然那确实……是我很喜欢，很喜欢的一条……

hokuto习惯性地摸了摸鼻尖。不过假如……是被riku san拿去，做过什么有趣的事情，我也是完全能够理解的噢——这个，不用还给我了，就当是对riku san表达的谢意吧。作为后辈，我也受到过很多照顾了…… 

毕竟，还是riku san和kazuma kun，看到并且认可了，那条厉害的留言呢。hokuto在心里补充道。

【完】


End file.
